Neon Highway
, Downfall Garden |BGM = 2_39 |Map ID = 0062, 0483 |Primary = 710 }} The Neon Highway (狂P=ZONE, Kyō P=ZONE, Mad P=ZONE) is a hidden area that can be accessed from the Highway. Comparable to the Moonside level in Earthbound, the Neon Highway is an alternative version of the inter-section area of the Highway. Accessing the area Accessing the Neon Highway can be somewhat difficult, as typically it would be quite rare to encounter it during normal gameplay. The easiest way to access the area is to leave the main inter-section area of the Highway on the upper road to the east, pass one section of the Highway road and then go back and forth between the two screens at least 20 times. When you return to the inter-section, you should arrive at the Neon Highway instead. Features This area has a similar layout to the regular version of the Highway inter-section, with neon versions of the shop, taxi, benches and the bathroom all accessible. The main difference is that the area is surrounded by neon silhouette versions of boy Urotsuki that block most of the area and cannot be killed with the Chainsaw effect to gain access. However, if you equip the Rainbow effect, some of the neon silhouettes will begin to flash. Interacting with these silhouettes will transport you to a different part of the map, allowing you to explore areas which initially appear inaccessible. Urotsuki also cannot cross the dotted road markings in some areas. The neon shop contains a neon version of the shopkeeper, however all other elements of the shop have been replaced with neon outlines of flames. Occasionally, the doors will refuse to open when trying to leave the shop, usually only leaving you the option to walk out of one seemingly random door. On the tiles to the right and left of the outside doors, Urotsuki can walk up the side of the shop and onto the roof. This can be used to reach a flashing figure on the roof or either the boy's or girl's bathroom. The flashing figure leads to a closed off area containing a neon vending machine with glitched appearance and a walking shadow figure to the left. The shadow figure will move toward Urotsukti like a chaser, but will be unable to cross the road markings. There is another flashing figure to teleport Urotsuki back. The boy's bathroom is accessible while using the Boy effect. The cubicle in the boy's bathroom connects the the girl's, and vice versa. Upon exiting either bathroom Urotsuki will appear on the other side. Whilst inside, if you open any of the cubicle doors an infinite number of neon silhouettes will walk out in a similar fashion to the Giant Cloning Room event. The bottom area is accessible by moving to the right from the entrance, looping around the other side of the map, where there is a flashing figure that will teleport Urotsuki to the bottom area. It is advisable to use the bat effect to be able to return to this spot, as flashing figures are one-way. Along the bottom of the map is a neon version of the taxi. Unlike the regular taxi which transports you to Purple World, entering the taxi will take you to a sectioned off area, with a taxi upon what looks like a neon version of the pillars found in the Underwater Amusement Park. Using some effects here shows different objects doing fast animations. Using the Polygon effect shows a shadow of Urotsuki at the top along with a door, which connect with Downfall Garden B Going back west from the bottom area will loop to a different part of the bottom area. Urotsuki may encounter the shadow chaser here as well. Directions Nexus → Purple World → Highway → Neon Highway Trivia *If the game is set to use Noclip Mode, walking through the north wall of the neon shop or the bathroom will reveal that there are Killer Lobsters guarding the area, which will return the player to the title screen on contact. Gallery 2kki-Neon 2.png|The neon version of the Highway shop. 2kki-Neon 3.png|Outside the shop and bathrooms. 2kki-Neon 4.png|Inside the bathroom section with the neon silhouette clones. 2kki-Neon 5.png|The bench found on the eastern side of the map. 2kki-Neon 6.png|The bottom section of the Neon Highway. 2kki-Neon 7.png|The sectioned off area with the neon taxi. rainbow.gif|Animated example of a flashing neon silhouette with the rainbow effect equipped. Killercrabs.png|The Killer Lobsters grouped together, guarding the northern path. Category:Locations Category:710